The present invention relates generally to a garment hanger, and more specifically to a modification of or accessory for a garment hanger which is intended to aid in securing a garment to the hanger and assuring proper alignment of a garment on the hanger.
Blouses and other garments having heavily padded shoulders are currently fashionable items. However, it is difficult to keep these garments secured to existing hangers. The shoulder pads are bulky and somewhat cumbersome and do not balance well on existing hangers. There is a tendency for the pads to slip off the hangers causing misalignment of the garment, and causing the garment to wrinkle.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hanger which will secure such garments to the hanger and which will provide proper alignment of the garment on the hanger.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hanger which will secure padded blouses to the hanger without snagging the garment or leaving any marks on the garment.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a garment hanger which is aesthetically pleasing in appearance.
These and other objects are attained in a garment hanger accessory comprising fastening means, for releasbly fastening a portion of a garment, and means for attaching the fastening means to the garment hanger. In a preferred embodiment, the means for attaching the fastening means to the garment hanger comprises a molded plastic ring which slides over the hook of an existing hanger, and strands of elastic material which are attached to the hook. This particular embodiment of the hanger assembly includes a plurality of molded plastic clips, which are spring operated and biased toward the closed position. The clips have opposing body elements, which are smooth and rounded at the opening end. At least a portion of both clips and the molded plastic ring are covered and hidden from view. The accompanying figures show an embodiment of the garment hanger accessory wherein the fastening means and plastic ring are at least partially covered with a cloth floral design and a bow.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention, when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.